Anécdota
by Reme de Rouge
Summary: Mafalda. Nunca pensó que acabaría siendo él quien la matara, de todos sus amigos, del mundo entero al que observaba con lupa a través de diarios y revistas. Miguelito x Mafalda x Libertad.


**Anécdota**

Nunca pensó que acabaría siendo él quien la matara, de todos sus amigos, del mundo entero al que observaba con lupa a través de diarios y revistas. Miguel (demasiado mayor para ser "Miguelito", que murió con su primera vez, a cargo de una prostituta, pensando siempre en Mafaldita, su amor desde que eran niños con gorros que los protegían del sol, descalzos en un verano que él hubiera deseado no terminara nunca: fue la única vez en la que realmente sintió que ella era solamente suya) sacude la cabeza y se restriega los ojos, ahora con la cara menos roja que cuando empezó a descargar la tabla sobre su cuerpo suave y rechoncho, adicto a los panqueques y estabilizado con carreras a caballo imaginario cuando niña, ahora con los viajes a la Facultad, que realizaba a pie. Los huesos estaban fundidos a medias con la carne y daba pena mirarla, olerla, saborearla. Ni siquiera intentó huír. Al menos no hasta que llegaron los de la cana, solo entonces se defendió con puñetazos y navajazos que había aprendido en la militancia de ultra izquierda. Nada contra un par de pistolas que no vacilaron ante el mínimo riesgo. Vieron algo los mirones del departamento de enfrente, porque el muy papafrita tenía la ventana abierta y entraba el viento, llenaba de rojo las cortinas blancas que le regaló su aburguesada suegra, que cada tanto los visitaba, molestando porque la piecita no estaba ordenada, todavía no se casaban y ninguna perspectiva de nietos, aunque viviendo así, con un tipo que no trabaja...ojos afilados los de esa mujer, menos mal que él sabía no hacer caso y que Mafalda siempre le decía por teléfono que estaba ocupada estudiando como para que los visitara.

Libertad leyó eso primero en un diario francés, aunque Susanita -que no estudia ni hace nada por su destino, salvo aprender a tejer y esperar que el dichoso hombre de dinero venga a hacerle hijitos, afirmando que tiene mucho por delante aún-la llamaría horas más tarde entre aterrada y contenta, como si le hubiera pasado a un par de desconocidos y chismeara por deporte, sonándose la nariz más por compromiso que por otra cosa e indagándole una vez más, de un modo molesto, que al fin y al cabo Mafalda y ella fueron mucho más cercanas, en especial antes de que se fuera del país, ese añito que pasaron juntas mientras que Miguel hacía obligado el servicio militar por culpa de las exigencias de su abuelo, que amenazó con desheredarlo. Libertad aferraba los libros una vez traducidos por su madre y se iba a cursar en la Sorbona. Una nota anecdótica.O eso parecía, cruzando el charco.

No lloró, solo puso la vista en blanco sobre las paredes tapizadas que tanto le gustaron en las fotos que le dieron del lugar en el que viviría cuando obtuviera la beca. Era muy simple: ella no estaba más en Buenos Aires y lo que pasara allá debía serle indiferente. _Debía_. Cerró el diario y dejó los libros a un lado. El pan con chocolate quedó sin comer, lo mismo que el café con leche que no se parecía mucho al de allá pero que tampoco estaba tan mal, con toda la cultura europea de por medio que recibían las vacas antes de ser ordeñadas. Aunque ella hubiera preferido la leche de Argentina, que se traía menos complicaciones, lástima que se cuajaba si viajaba mucho y tal vez no la dejarían pasar por la aduana. Más precisamente la que preparaba Mafalda era riquísima, mezclada con los cafés de madrugada que le traía a la cama que compartían en una época que ayer parecía tan lejana, en la que no hacían más que estudiar hasta tarde y mirarse por encima de los apuntes con ansiedad. En fin: ese día no fue a clases y así cumplió su luto. No se imaginó lo que tenía el suceso que ver con ella y la tristeza crónica de Mafalda desde su partida, con la que Miguelito acababa de terminar para siempre, terminada como estaba también su amistad con ellos, el noviazgo de los dos y esa cosa que se le dio con Mafalda, en la que no le gustaba pensar, porque era terriblemente complicada.


End file.
